Adventures of the Earth Maiden, Arjuna
by devil96
Summary: Arjuna freed Chris from his burden but who will be there to help her after a new threat to Earth threatens to harm Arjuna,her friends and the Earth? You never know what will happen if you don't try to find out.


**Warning: I do not own Arjuna, but I own this story.**

**This story had been re-written and I plan on continuing it just like all my other stories. I just need time. School holidays are starting in a week and a ½ so I will have two weeks to update most and maybe all my stories. Hope you like this. I wanted to try something new for a change. I am also considering writing a Kagome/Legolas story as well. Anyway enjoy the story. Please read and review.**

"_Juna speaking in the mind_"

" normal speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts'_

As Chris stared at Juna time seemed to stop. Like the Earth itself was commanding the animals, insects, plants, trees and even the elements to stop doing anything. They stared. At each other they looked only for minutes, but it seemed that they were looking at each other for hours upon hours.

"What did you do?" Chris questioned, but what surprised all of , except for Juna, was that he didn't need Cindy to tell the others what he was thinking, instead he voiced his question out loud for all to hear. "_I freed you of your duty to the Earth Chris. It is time that I take over. You have served long enough. It's my turn to have the burden on my shoulders, you're new mission is to rest an help me if I need it. You see, you still have all your powers but now you are full of youth and became young again. Now my duty to the Earth starts. Thank you._" Juna replied, but no one heard except for Cindy who looked shocked, but then replayed the message to the others in the clearing.

"I will help you Juna after all you help me and freed me of me burden, for that you have the help of S.E.E.D" Chris said gratefully. Cindy looked astonished, the girl of whom she thought was nothing but a pathetic creature the Earth created was standing, more like lying on the ground, before her, with Chris's burden on her shoulders. The protection of the Earth was now in her hands.

Having broken up with Tokio, but still friends, had advantages and disadvantages, One advantage was that she could now be with someone like her who she didn't put in danger, the person being Chris, who had no ides that she liked him. A disadvantage was that now she had no one that loved her in return in a romantic way.

The chopper arrived and landed not far from them in the middle of the clearing. Teresa (not sure how to spell.) hopped out immediately and rushed to Chris who then said that he was fine but to check on Juna who was still lying on the ground breathing heavily because of the use of too much energy on her part drained her and left her weak and vulnerable to others.

" Take her to S.E.E.D's special hospital and take care of her." Chris commanded the others who had gotten out of the chopper after Teresa and made their way over to them. The just nodded and rushed to Juna, taking her to the chopper and laying her down on a bed.

A red haired woman about the age of 24 walked over to Chris. Her name was Captain Aya ( I can't find her name anywhere on the net so we will just have to call her Aya. For those who don't know her, she is the woman in the first episode with red hair, If anyone knows her name please tell me.).

" Are you alright Chris? I mean this is kind of new to you right?" Aya asked, concerned for her boss and friend. "I am fine, Juna made sure of that." Chris replied quietly, still shocked and dazed that anyone would do that for him other than his squad.

"Chris what do we do now, Juna is the new Avatar of Time, but she still needs training with her powers and archery?" Aya asked a question that had been bugging her like hell for a long time. To be completely honest she had grown attached to the young, clumsy teenage girl known as Juna. Actually, everyone grew attached to her.

With her clumsy ways, and her fear for not being able to save the others and the Earth, also fearing the pain and in extremely critical circumstances, fearing her death. They just could not leave her all alone knowing that she would probably mess up somehow because she still didn't understand much about being a saviour, especially being the Avatar of Time. She needed them and they needed her.

She for one would do all in her power to help the young girl, even if the others left her, though she doubted they would, especially Chris, Cindy and Teresa. They grew to love the girl as a younger sister or an older sister in Cindy's case. But somehow Chris seemed different, it looked like he had romantic feelings for her and from what she saw in Juana it looked like she returned the feelings too. It was time for them to play matchmaker thought Aya with an evil smile playing on her lips.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_At the S.E.E.D special hospital._

Juna laid on a bed. Her clothes had been changed, courtesy of a nurse because her other clothes had been completely torn in the battle to free Chris from the Raaja, who had taken over Chris. All her cuts were healed but there were small bruises on her but no scars on her flawless skin.

She was Juna, The Saviour of the Earth, The Avatar of Time. It was time to start her journey with her friends and face all her challenges to save the Earth from the destructions of humans.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yay! First chappie is done.

You like? Tell me in my reviews.

Love you all and don't forget to tell me if there is something you want to change.

**REVIEW!**

**Love **

**kostevc96**


End file.
